Kaomi
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Karim is one of Atem's High Priests and he is a close friend to the Pharaoh. As he is patrolling the palace, he sees a light on in a room. He approaches the room and he sees a woman, looking at the wall, with a blank expression on her face. He realizes that she is a scribe and he needs to rescue her. Will Naomi thank her hero? Read to find out.
1. Isis's Predictions

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh story that happens in Ancient Egypt and the real world. I hope that you do like this story that CptTails and I are doing because we're doing a story collaboration. Hope you enjoy it!**

Our story begins 5,000 years ago, on a cool crisp night in Ancient Egypt. The Nile River glimmered very bright when there was a full moon out and tonight, there was definitely a full moon out and it shone very brightly among the river that was beside the palace. The priests, slaves and the Pharaohs Atem and his Queen Pharaoh Atarya were getting ready for bed.

Atarya came out of their bedroom bathroom, wearing a white and pink Egyptian nightgown that was made of the finest linen in all of Egypt. Her hair was brown, short and bob cut. She looked really amazing. Around her neck was the millennium ball and on her head was a golden tiara that looked like it had some type of golden cobra on it.

Her body was thin but bloated. Atarya and Atem were having a baby and she was carrying their prince or princess of the throne. She looked like she was one or two months pregnant. Though, it didn't hurt when she was walking.

Atem soon came back from one of his chambers, he had removed all of his royal attire except for his crown and the Millenium Puzzle, which hung low over his bear chest.

He approached Atarya, tired but happy to see her.

"Hello, Pharaoh. You're looking very nice tonight." Atarya said, looking at Atem's nightwear, which just happens to be an Egyptian tunic made of the finest linen in all of Egypt.

"My Queen." Atem said. He then reached out and kissed her hand. "Thank you, though nothing can match your radiance tonight."

Atarya looked at herself and down at her belly.

"Thank you. Guess who's happy to see you." Atarya said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"The heir?" Atem said, embracing her and gently placing a hand on her belly.

Atarya began to giggle as she felt her belly moving.

"Yes." Atarya said, giggling and trying to catch her breath.

Atem kissed her cheek and gently rubbed her belly.

The moonlight began to glimmer inside their room.

The wind also began to blow.

Atem felt the cool breeze across his face as he looked lovingly into his wife's eyes.

Atarya turned to look at the blue and pink silk curtains that were blowing gently, along with the wind. Their room had an open balcony that overlooked the Nile River that was flowing right beside the palace.

Atem looked out on the river as well. He had always admired the view from their chambers. He then looked at Atayra and said "Atayra, dear?"

Atarya turned to look at him.

"Yes, Atem?" Atarya said, now looking into his purple eyes that glimmered in the moonlight.

"Shall we go for our walk?" Atem asked, looking back into her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"Of course. Like we do every night to check on our upper class men and our lower class men but, our two temples are very important to us." Atarya said.

"Yes, indeed," Atem said, holding her hand.

Atarya began to lead Atem out of their room and into the hallway.

The hallway looked very Egyptian like. It had very important Egyptian hieroglyphs among the walls that represented the Pharaohs before them. Suchlike how the Egyptians before them worshipped cats over dogs and there was a very specific hieroglyph that caught Atarya's attention. It was a hieroglyph that looked like a Queen that was bloated.

Atem looked at it too, then at Atayra.

"It looks like me." Atarya said.

"I know." Atem said, reading the inscription. "For we have been blessed in the full bloom of our youth with a child destined for greatness."

Atarya looked at Atem and smiled.

Her brown eyes were glistening.

Atem kissed her cheek and held her hand.

The first thing that Atarya and Atem were going to be checking on were the priests. Each priest had their own room that had a different hieroglyph on it. Isis's room was the room on the left of Atarya and Atem's. Her door had the hieroglyph of an owl. She was a very wise person.

As they approached, Atem allowed Atayra to go first, just in case.

Atarya opened the door and found Isis sitting on the bed, looking down at her millennium necklace.

She looked up and saw Atarya and Atem.

"Evening." Atem said, friendly.

"Hello, Pharaoh and Atarya." Isis said.

"Is all well with you?" Atem asked.

"I wouldn't say well." Isis said.

Atarya looked at Atem with concern.

Atem looked back at Atarya, then at Isis. "What's concerning you two?" He asked.

"I've been having these very bad nightmares." Isis said.

"How bad?" Atem asked.

"Very bad to where I would wake up crying." Isis said.

"Is this about your recent predictions that you have been having?" Atarya asked.

She was more of a know it all.

"Yes. How did you...?" Isis said, quite surprised.

"Predictions?" Atem asked, slightly concerned.

"Honey, she has the millennium necklace. She can predict anything that's going to happen in the near future." Atarya said as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know." Atem said ,"but it's never gotten this bad before."

"I already know about your children." Isis said to Atem.

Atem began to look distressed. "Is the prediction concerning our child?" He asked.

"Fifty fifty, Pharaoh." Isis said.

Atarya looked at Atem.

"I think she might know what the gender of our children is going to be." Atarya said, whispering.

"I don't doubt it." Atem said, "but is our child in any foreseen danger?"

"You and your wife are going to be having more than one child." Isis said.

Atem looked surprised.

Atarya smiled.

"How sure are you?" Atem asked Isis.

"100% sure. Remember when I predicted that there was going to be a solar eclipse?" Isis said.

"Yes." Atem said, "Though I also heard tell that the Oracle at Delphi also predicted it."

Isis got angry.

"Sorry, 'false' Oracle at Delphi." Atem said.

"She's jealous." Atarya said.

Atem sighed. "Okay." He said to Isis "I know that your visions speak the truth."

Isis smiled.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Isis said.

"You are very welcome." Atem said, "Though I have a feeling that it's not the twins giving you nightmares..."

"Nope." Isis said.

She then yawned.

"It's getting late." Isis said.

"Okay." Atem said "goodnight..."

He then held Atayra's hand.

Isis then went into her room.

Atem waved, bidding her goodnight, then looked back at Atayra and said "Twins." Quietly but excitedly.

Atarya looked down at her belly.

"Yes but, she didn't tell us what their genders were going to be." Atarya said, excited but disappointed.

"We'll ask her in the morning." Atem said, gently placing his hand on her belly.

Atarya sighed sadly.

"I want to know now." Atarya said.

"What do you want them to be?" Atem asked.

"Princesses." Atarya said.

She then felt her belly move.

Atem smiled. "Then princesses they shall be." He said.

 **(That's the end of chapter one. Please tell me what you thought about it. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. The Late Night Meeting

Atarya looked at him and smiled.

"So, who should we go visit next? Yugi and Miranda?" Atarya said as they continued walking.

"Whoever you like." Atem said.

Atarya looked at the door that had the symbol of the Spellbinding Circle.

"The meeting room?" Atem asked, looking at the door as well.

They then began to hear voices inside the meeting room.

"A meeting at this hour?" Atem said, hearing the voices and then, looking at his wife.

Atarya shrugged her shoulders.

Atem leaned in to listen.

Inside the meeting room, there were the other priests. Priest Kaiba (the holder of the millennium rod), Shada (the holder of the millennium cross key), Mahad (the holder of the millennium ring) and Karim (the holder of the millennium scale). They were gathered around a stone table and they were also sitting down. Naomi, Atem and Atarya's scribe was getting her writing tool ready.

"We need to tell the Pharaoh that Egypt is in danger." Priest Kaiba said.

Karim was holding the millennium scale and he was shaking, his teeth were chattering very loud.

Naomi, Pharaoh Atem and Pharaoh Atarya's scribe was in there, taking notes.

"When the threat is credible, we will bring it before the Pharaoh." Mahad said. "The bandit king has made many-a threat against us, but seldom followed through."

"Why can't we do it now, Mahad?" Priest Kaiba asked.

"Because I know Atem well." Mahad said, "and he would not hesitate to send out the better part of our Hosts to meet them. Leaving the capitol relatively exposed."

"But, we have to let them know before it gets out of hand." Karim said as he stopped shaking.

Meanwhile, outside of the room…

"Well..." Atem said. "He's not wrong."

"I know. Maybe this is what Isis was having bad nightmares about..." Atarya said, remembering what Isis said to them.

"It could very well be." Atem said, looking at the door.

Atarya began to think and then, she looked at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm going to be a little nosy but, can we go in?" Atarya said.

"I think we'd better." Atem said, raising himself up to his full height.

Atarya began to hold onto his hand.

Atem then opened the door. "What is it you'd like to tell me, Seto?" He said.

"Your Majesty!" Mahad said, immediately dropping to his knee in respect.

Priest Kaiba's eyes grew wide.

"Ph...Pharaoh. What... What a nice surprise." Priest Kaiba said, dropping nervously down to his knee, in respect.

Karim and Shada did the same thing.

Atem then gestured for them to rise. "I'm sure it is." He said.

Mahad then stood up, and just looked over at Kaiba.

Naomi was working on a new stone tablet.

"Pharaoh, Egypt is in trouble." Priest Kaiba said as he was getting back up.

Atem looked at him. "If you are referring to the brigands on our border with their Bandit King, I am aware of their escapades." He said "Though if you know something I don't, please do tell."

Naomi looked up from her stone tablet.

"You must forgive him, Pharaoh," Mahad said "I advised him against..."

"I am aware of your position." Atem said to Mahad, "though let the man explain himself."

Karim looked over at Naomi, who was rather sad.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Atem was still waiting for Preist Kaiba to explain himself.

"Pharaoh, We've heard from King Bakura..." Priest Kaiba began to say.

"Really?" Atem said. "What does he have to say?"

"He said that he was going to destroy Egypt." Priest Kaiba said.

The Eye of Udjat appeared on Atarya's forehead.

"Really..." Atem said, with an air of superiority "Is he now..."

Atarya began to steam.

Atem looked at her.

Her eyes were turning red.

"He's not going to." Atem said casually "at least if I had anything to say about it."

"Pharaoh..." Mahad said.

Atarya stormed out of the room.

"I'll be back." Atem said.

He then went after Atayra.

Atarya was standing outside of the room, rubbing her belly.

Atem stuck his head out the door and looked at his Queen, slightly concerned.

Her eyes had returned to their normal brown color.

She turned to look at Atem.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I got angry. I want to protect Egypt." Atarya said.

"As do I." Atem said. "Though Bakura and his merry band of thieves are no match for us."

Atarya sighed in relief.

He reached out to her.

Atarya reached out to him.

"Do we have to go back in there? This business about King Bakura is making my stomach do flip flops." Atarya said, feeling a little bit sick to her stomach.

"You don't have to, if you don't want." Atem said. "I had better put Kaiba's mind at ease though."

"We have to do one more thing in there." Atarya said.

"Very well." Atem said.

He then took her by the hand.

Kaiba, Karim, Shada and Mahad were talking and arguing.

Atem entered the room again, and made his presence known.

Naomi began to stand up and curtsied.

"No need." Atem said. "What is all this commotion about?"

"Kaiba won't calm down, Pharaoh." Shada said.

Mahad nodded.

"Kaiba." Atem said "explain yourself."

"Pharaoh, we're all worried about you and Atarya." Priest Kaiba began to say.

"As she is worried for Egypt." Atem said. "I worry about her too. Though I assume you all would like me to do something about the Bandit King, right?"

"I suppose so." Priest Kaiba said, sadly.

"Very well." Atem said. "Have a reply drafted stating that we do not seek war. But if he comes at us, we shall respond with 10 men for every one of his. Is that satisfactory?"

Naomi sighed and laid her head down on the table.

Atem looked over at Naomi and noticed how tired she was. "In the morning, of course." He said "the hour has grown late, and we all require rest."

Karim began to nudge her.

Naomi began to lift her head up from the table.

"Who's going to end the meeting?" Priest Kaiba asked.

"I am." Atem said.

Mahad sighed in relief.

Karim crossed his arms.

"Something you'd like to add?" Atem asked Karim.

"I was wanting to end the meeting but, go ahead." Karim said, sadly.

Atem then looked at Atayra.

Atarya nodded.

"Anyone have any last remarks?" Atem asked.

Naomi then raised her hand.

"Yes?" Atem said.

"If everyone is listening to me, I hope that you all have a good night's rest tonight and keep a lookout for any suspicious activity." Naomi said.

The priests looked at each other.

Atem nodded in approval.

Karim placed the millennium scale onto the table.

Atem places his hand on one side of the Millenium Scale.

He then said. "I, Pharoah Atem..."

"And I, Karim..." Karim said as he placed his hand on the other side of the millennium scale.

"Declare this meeting to be over." Both Atem and Karim said, together.

Just when they said that, there was a bright glow from the millennium scale and then, it dimmed.

 **(Okay. So, Bandit King Bakura has made a threat towards Egypt and the Pharaoh wants some sort of war treaty. Did he make the right move? Let's hope so. I'm sorry if I don't know what Egyptians write with. Please forgive me. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. The Late Night Patrol

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm sorry if I'm updating late for Kaomi. A lot more Yu-Gi-Oh story ideas are flowing on the inside of my head and I'm trying to keep up with them all. Anyways, I hope that you like chapter three of Kaomi.**

Atem then removed his hand from the scale.

So did Karim.

Atarya looked at the wall.

Atem looked at her and held her hand.

Priest Kaiba looked around the room.

"Nice meeting, everyone." Priest Kaiba said.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

He then approached Atem and Atarya and bowed.

Mahad quietly paid respect to Atem, then left the room.

Atem dismissed them all with a simple "Good night."

Just after Naomi and the others left to go to their rooms, Karim was left, along with Atem and Atarya.

As Atem was about to leave, he looked over at him.

Atarya clutched onto Atem.

"Something troubling you?" Atem asked Karim.

Karim looked over at Atem and Atarya.

"I...um...don't want to be left alone." Karim said.

Atarya looked at Atem.

"If you're concerned about that." Atem said. "I'm sure you can find Mahad at the shrine. He usually says evening prayers about this time."

Karim looked around for Naomi, though she wasn't in the room. She had gone to her room for the night, which left him upset. He really was beginning to admire her.

He then looked back at Atem and Atarya.

"Atem, honey. May we speak to Karim?" Atarya said.

She had a very special idea planned.

"Sure..." Atem said, not quite knowing what she had in mind.

Atarya looked around the room.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"Would you like to sit down at the table?" Atarya asked.

"Sure..." Atem said, taking a seat.

Atarya sat down right beside him.

Karim sat down right beside her.

Atem looked over at Atarya, interested in what she had to say.

"Karim, Atem and I have been thinking about how you can contribute to our palace and I think that you will like the idea." Atarya began to say as she looked at him and at Atem.

Atem nodded in agreement.

Karim began to smile.

"So, what's the idea?" Karim asked, feeling better.

 _Maybe this has something to do with their scribe_. Karim said, thinking to himself.

Atarya then looked at Atem.

Atem nodded.

"Karim, besides you being strong and a very strong priest, we want you to be our night guard." Atarya said.

"You would be well suited for it." Atem said.

Karim was smiling from ear to ear.

He was happy.

"Why did you choose me?" Karim asked.

"For all the reasons Atayra mentioned, and because of your loyalty." Atem said.

Karim looked at the both of them.

"I'm glad that you two have chosen me. I am very honored." Karim said, now standing up from where he was sitting at and bowed loyally to them.

Atem also stood up.

"You're welcome" He said. "We know you'll do well."

Atarya began to get up from her seat and she looked at Atem and Karim.

"I promise to not let you down." Karim said.

Atem took Atarya by the hand and indicated to the door to let Karim out first.

Karim began to walk out, in confidence and dignity.

Atem watched as he did so, along with Atarya.

Atarya looked around at the hallway.

She then looked at Atem.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Atarya asked.

"Whatever you like, my Queen." Atem said, smiling.

"How about we go visit our very special valuables. Yugi and Miranda." Atarya said, in suggestion.

"Sure." Atem said. "Mahad tells me that Yugi's spell-casting is coming along nicely."

Atarya rolled her eyes, like she didn't care.

Atem looked at her. "He says that they show great promise."

Atarya smiled.

Atem smiled back as they walked together down the hallway to where Yugi and Miranda were staying at.

They then arrived at the door that had the symbol of a heart on it.

It belonged to Yugi and Miranda.

Atem listened at the door briefly.

"Yugi, do you think that Atem would be mad at me, if I made a secret duel monster?" Miranda asked him as she was sitting on the bed.

"I wouldn't think so." Yugi said as he was intently reading a scroll. "Though it wouldn't be much of a secret then."

"Yugi..." Miranda said, worried.

"Yes?" Yugi said, continuing to read the scroll intently.

"You need to be focused on me." Miranda said.

"I am..." Yugi said. "It's just that Mahad has been insistent I learn this spell and I don't want to disappoint him..."

Miranda began to cry.

Yugi tore himself away from the scroll, and moved over next to her.

Miranda looked at him.

"The scroll can wait." Yugi said, embracing her.

Atarya looked at Atem.

Atem looked back at Atarya.

"Mana's training me to be just like you. I hate being split apart from you." Miranda said, tears bubbling in her eyes.

Yugi hugged her close.

Atarya looked at Atem, concerned.

"What should we do?" Atem asked.

"We should talk to them. We're their closest family." Atarya said.

She then raised a hand and knocked on the door.

Yugi looked over.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's Atarya, Yugi." Atarya said.

Yugi looked at Miranda.

"Come in." Miranda said.

Atem indicated to Atayra to go in.

"What about you?" Atarya said, looking at her husband, worried.

"I shall follow." Atem said, looking at his wife and smiling, reassuringly.

Atarya began to walk into the room, holding Atem's hand.

Atem followed.

"Hello You two." He said,in a friendly manner.

"Hi, Pharaoh." Miranda said.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Atarya asked.

Yugi bowed his head in reverence.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atarya asked, in a concerned and sympathetic voice.

"No...Yes...I mean...I'm just a bit stressed..." Yugi said. "Though I'm sure you don't want to hear it..."

"Yugi." Atem said " It's okay. Tell us."

Yugi then looked up at Atem and Atayra.

"Go ahead, Yugi." Atarya said.

"It's the magical studies..." Yugi said. "Mahad is a Good teacher, but sometimes..."

"Yes?" Atem said.

"Sometimes I feel like he thinks all I do is read, practice, and attend sessions..." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, I have a proposition." Atarya said.

Yugi looked at her.

"You should be with Miranda and she can teach you." Atarya said.

Miranda blushed at the idea.

Yugi looked at Miranda, then looked down. "As much as I like the idea," he said "Mahad keeps going on about my potential as a summoner...like him..."

Miranda sighed sadly.

"Please, Yugi? I can teach you all of those things." Miranda said.

"Mahad would never approve." Yugi said. "And you're training to be a conjurer..."

Atem took a deep breath.

"He would approve because she's both." Atarya said.

"I'll speak to him in the morning." Atem said. "For tonight I resend any work he gave you."

"Really?" Yugi said.

"Yes." Atem replied.

Yugi gave a high sigh of relief and relaxed onto Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda was upset.

Atem looked over to her.

"How are your studies going?" He asked.

"I want to talk to Yugi." Miranda said.

Atem the gestured to Yugi.

Yugi looked over to her.

"Yugi, I want us to be together. Magic has nothing to do with the love that we share." Miranda said.

"We will be." Yugi said.

"Right now and forever." Miranda said.

Yugi hugged her close.

"Is that a yes?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"You also have my assurance of that." Atem said.

Miranda began to cuddle with Yugi.

Yugi hugged her close.

"Aww." Atarya said.

Atem held her hand.

"Feeling better, you two?" He asked Yugi and Miranda.

"I think so. Are we, Yugi?" Miranda said.

"Yes." Yugi said, looking romantically into Miranda's eyes.

Atarya smiled.

Atem held her hand.

Miranda began to yawn.

"Sleepy you two?" Atem asked.

Miranda began to rest her head on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi nodded.

Atarya looked at Atem and yawned. She began to rub her belly.

Atem looked over to Atarya and embraced her. "I think it's about time for bed." He said.

Atarya began to giggle.

Atem began to walk her out.

"Goodnight, you two." He said to Yugi and Miranda. "He's all yours." He added with a wink to Miranda.

Miranda began to giggle.

Yugi hugged her close as Atem and Atarya headed back to their palacios room.

Miranda sighed sadly. She wanted to tell both of them something but, it was too late.

Yugi looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was wanting to tell Atem and Atarya something." Miranda said.

"About you being a shadow monster?" Yugi asked.

"Kind of." Miranda said.

"Think we could tell them in the morning?" Yugi asked.

"Uh uh." Miranda said, a ball of light coming out of her hands.

Yugi looked at the light in her hands.

He could see her and the other two girls that were with her in angelic form.

"Angels?" Yugi asked, confused but astounded.

"Yes. Cecelia, Rose and I. Though, I don't understand why the Pharaoh wouldn't give Cecelia and Rose a room in the palace..." Miranda said, beginning to worry.

"I'm sure he's treating them alright." Yugi said, reassuringly.

He hugged her close.

"He needs to know now." Miranda said.

"Are they in danger?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Miranda said.

"From what?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Darkness." Miranda said.

Yugi looked into the sphere, trying to see what Miranda was seeing.

"Pharaoh, we need to be in there with you." Cecelia said.

"We can't take it out here in the dark!" Rose said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Where are they?" Yugi asked.

"They're in the slave room." Miranda said.

"Then let's go and help them." Yugi said, getting up.

"But, we can't. The Pharaoh... He'll probably punish us." Miranda said.

Atarya began to hear Miranda's voice.

Atem heard it too.

"He'll punish me." Yugi said, picking up a gold arm- band and sliding it on up to above his elbow.

Miranda's eyes were dripping with tears.

"Let's go help them." He said.

"Miranda's friends?" Atem said to Atarya.

"I'm sorry if we didn't give them a room here in the palace. They're very valuable to Miranda as they are valuable to us." Atarya said.

"Well." Atem said "we should probably do something about that."

"Like right now?" Atarya said.

Miranda began to walk out, holding Yugi's hand.

Atem looked back at them. "Yes." He said. "The guest rooms are vacant, are they not?"

"There's Miranda, along with Yugi, Honey." Atarya said.

"Indeed." Atem said. He then turned to them and said "and just where do you think you're going?"

Yugi stood his ground.

"To help someone in need." He said.

"Really." Atem said. "Two other slave-girls?"

Yugi nodded. "They're terrified and alone in where you put them."

Atem crossed his arms.

"Darkness is getting to them, hurting them." Miranda said.

"I see." Atem said. "And I suppose you'd like me to give them somewhere else to sleep?"

"You can't keep the other two girls away from me." Miranda said.

"Oh can I?" Atem said, reminding her of his authority.

Atarya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, calm down. This is my fault. We can fix this." Atarya said.

Atem then snapped his fingers for the guards to come over.

"Atem, stop this." Atarya said, tears coming to her eyes.

Atem held her hand comfortingly.

Yugi looked around, apprehensive.

"Escort us to where Cecelia and Rose are." Atarya said, in command and firm.

Atem indicated for her to calm down.

Atarya was crying on his shoulder.

She thought that she had done something wrong. Her heart was racing.

Atem embraced her comfortingly. Though he was still waiting on the guards to show up.

Two male guards showed up.

"You called, your Majesty?" The male guard named Timeaus said.

"Yes." Atem said. "Go to the slave quarters and escort Cecelia and Rose to an available room in this wing. If they would each like their own, see that it is so."

Timeaus and the other guard began to do as they were told.

Miranda sighed in relief.

"They'll be here shortly." Atem said. "Now, is there anything else you two had to say?"

Miranda looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked back at her.

He then looked back at Atem. "Why though " he asked.

"Because we heard your concerns and were about to do something about it ourselves." Atem said. "Also, I noticed your arm band and knew that you wanted to remain in-touched as the Personal Slave of the Pharaoh."

"Um..." Yugi said, placing a hand over his arm band.

"I knew you were using your status, as much as you may dislike it, to help those in need." Atem said. "I only wish half my reagents were as noble as you two are."

Miranda began to rub her head nervously.

"You two have done well, and I commend you for your selfless actions tonight." Atem said.

"Commend us? What does that mean?" Miranda said, confused.

"Offer admiration and praise to you two." Atem said. "Far too often have I seen my subordinates use their position for personal gain, and far seldom seen them use it for helping another."

Miranda sighed in relief though, the thought that remained in her mind was about her duel monster that she created, along with Cecelia and Rose, who were her best friends.

"Well, if nothing else, back to bed with you two." Atem said.

Miranda sighed sadly and looked at Yugi.

"Pharaoh...?" Miranda said, nervously.

Just then, the two guards brought Cecelia and Rose over to him.

"Yes?" Atem said.

"May I talk to you in privacy tomorrow?" Miranda asked.

Atem looked at Atayra.

Atarya nodded her head yes.

"Yes." Atem said.

He then nodded to Cecelia and Rose, kindly.

"Thank you." Cecelia and Rose said, together.

"Of course." Atem said. "Now off to bed with you all. Pip pip."

Cecelia and Rose walked together to where the two male guards were showing them to their rooms.

Miranda and Atarya yawned.

Yugi held Miranda's hand, and began to lead her back. "Good Night." He said.

"Night." Atem said to them.

He then held Atarya close and began back with her.

* _Time skip to the middle of the night_ *

As everyone was sleeping, a shadow began to move in the hallway and it was moving pretty fast. It changed form as soon as it got to the doorway of Naomi's room. Naomi was the scribe of Pharaoh Atem and Atarya. The shadow was in the form of Marik's counterpart, Malik.

Malik quickly and quietly tiptoed into the room and returned to shadow form again.

The room was well lit.

Naomi was sitting at her desk, working on the war peace treaty that Pharaoh Atem told her to do.

As she was working, the shadow began to work its dark magic on her. Naomi then dropped her writing tool and she was now staring at the wall, not doing anything else.

Meanwhile...

Karim was patrolling the hallways. He began to check the Throne room. It was empty. He continued on walking down the hallway and he checked on everyone, including Pharaoh Atem and Atarya, who were sleeping peacefully.

Just after he checked on them, he was just about to continue walking down the hallway when he began to notice that a light was on. He walked towards the room that it was coming from.

Just as he was standing in the doorway, he looked in and noticed that something was very wrong with Naomi.

"Naomi?"

 **(Wow. This was a very interesting chapter. Miranda suddenly being a duel monster. How did it all come together for her? Well, find out in my new Yu-Gi-Oh story called The Angels of Revealing Light. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter four.)**


End file.
